


Silver Claws

by Lyviel



Series: Godwoken Kath [3]
Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/pseuds/Lyviel
Summary: Roost and the Lone Wolves turned against Ifan when he tried to protect the Godwoken from them. I'm disappointed we didn't get any sort of conversation between the two after the battle.





	Silver Claws

Roost was dead. Along with so many Lone Wolves. That probably hadn’t been all of them, right? There were probably others out on missions or under cover like Ifan’s friend in Driftwood. Maybe that was just wishful thinking on Kath’s part, though. He didn’t want to think about the weight on Ifan’s shoulders, knowing that he was the only one left, that he’d played a part in the death of all of his friends. He could just ask Ifan, but if he hadn’t thought about it already, Kath didn’t want to be the one to bring it to his attention. That was silly, of course Ifan must have thought of it.

Since leaving the Sawmill, he’d been quiet. Kath knew he should say something, but what?  _ Hey, sorry all your friends are dead because of me _ . Yeah, that would go over great. So instead he said nothing. Like a coward. They set up camp far enough away that they couldn’t smell smoke anymore and when Ifan excused himself to stand near the bank of the river, Kath decided it was time to suck it up and talk to him.

“So,” he said, drawing out the word as he approached Ifan, who turned to look at him with his usual smile. “At least we know who wants us dead.” 

“Indeed,” Ifan said, looking back out over the water. 

“Hey, I’m, uh, sorry.”   


“For what?” Ifan asked, turning back to look at him looking amused of all things.

“Well, I mean,” Kath said, tapping his hands together uncertainty. “It’s kinda my fault you had to fight your own pack and all.”

“Kath,” Ifan said, still with the hint of a smile. “You realize I’m Godwoken too, right?”

“Well, yeah, but they didn’t know that. They weren’t after you.”

“Yet.”

“Look, my point is, Roost wanted to kill me and you stepped in front of me. And, you know, I just-- thanks.” 

Ifan barked out a laugh and patted him heavily on his back. His hand came to rest on Kath’s shoulder, pulling him closer and Kath couldn’t help but feel a little relieved. It was cruel, but a part of him had worried Ifan might hate him for everything that had happened. 

“I’m on your side,” Ifan said after a long moment. “Until the end. You trusted me despite being a Lone Wolf, now let me return the favor.”

“What? No, I didn’t do anything,” Kath said dismissively. 

“I’m not an assassin anymore, I don’t want to be that person any longer. I’ll always remember my old pack fondly and perhaps I still have allies amongst them, but my new pack is here.” 

Kath was left speechless at that. It was a bit overwhelming, the trust Ifan was putting in him, and knowing he considered him is new family, but then, Kath couldn't deny that he felt the same. Still, couldn’t let things get too serious.

“Whatever, dog boy,” Kath said, giving him a shove. 

Ifan laughed and hugged him a bit tighter. They both knew there was still much to come, but at least they’d be facing it together. 


End file.
